1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for various sports apparatus trophies, especially bat holders.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
This invention is a sporting trophy holder, for trophy sporting items such as baseball bats, tennis racquets, sporting arms, fishing poles, etc., which supports and displays the trophy item on a wall in a vertical or horizontal position supported by the item handle. The holder has at the top a clip which retains a card with descriptive material concerning the trophy item. The trophy item holder supports the trophy in a vertical or horizontal position and allows the easy removal and replacement of the trophy item on the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,226 discloses a ball and bat carrier which holds bats and balls for carrying to the ball field and may be attached to a wire fence to make the bats and balls available for use in play. The bats are retained in a horizontal position for transportation and are held by the handle by wire fingers in a vertical position for use during the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,065 discloses a tubular baseball equipment holder which is mounted on a wall or fence and holds bats in a vertical position by the handle. The bats handles are placed in openings in the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,763 discloses a portable stand for bats. The bats are retained in a vertical position by bat positioning apertures in arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,467 discloses a sports equipment rack for wall mounting in which bats are suspended by the handles in a vertical position by notches in holders at either end of the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,462 discloses a rack for wall mounting in which bats are held in a horizontal position by hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,737 discloses a sport shelf with a baseball bat holder (54 in FIG. 4) suspended from a rod member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,360 discloses a holder for sports equipment with a pair on prongs at the lower end for holding a baseball bat by the handle in a vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,092 discloses a display tube made of transparent plastic with end caps for mounting and display of a bat in a horizontal or vertical position. End caps hold the tube and may be mounted on a wall. Single or multiple bats may be displayed in adjacent position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,105 discloses a storage apparatus in which bats are stored vertically by a rod mounted hook member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,340 discloses a sports equipment storage rack with a U-shaped bat holder hook.
None of the discovered prior art holders fulfill the functions of the present invention, that of providing an attractive holder which supports the trophy in a horizontal or vertical orientation and with a removable descriptive card clip which is locked in place when the holder is mounted on the wall.